puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gate of Origin (2019)
|attendance = 1,486 |venue = Sendai Sun Plaza Hall |city = Sendai, Japan |lastevent = Dangerous Gate (2019) |nextevent = Gate of Destiny (2019) |lastevent2 = The Gate of Origin (2018) |nextevent2 = The Gate of Origin (2020) |eventname = |liveevent = y |event = The Gate of Origin |eventname2 = The Gate of Origin (2019) }}The Gate of Origin (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The event took place on September 1, 2018, in Sendai at the Sendai Sun Plaza Hall. Previously held under the Memorial Gate in Sendai name, this marks the second show under The Gate of Origin name. The event aired on GAORA and Dragon Gate Network streaming service. The event was notable for being part of the promotion's 20th anniversary. Production The Gate of Origin (2018) aired in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary will be provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. This would mark Dragon Gate's second September Sendai Sun Plaza Hall show under its new name. The previous event was held under the name Memorial Gate in Sendai name. The event will air worldwide on Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Dragon Gate Network. On August 24, it was announced the full card of the event. Storylines The Gate of Origin (2019) featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. In the event, Ben-K and Shun Skywalker faced Speed Muscle (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi). On August 18, after Ben-K and Skywalker defeated Doi and his MaxiMuM stablemate Kaito Ishida, Skywalker on their behalf challenged Doi and his teammate Masato Yoshino to match, stating that they wanted mark the history of Dragon Gate. Doi also recalled Ben-K calling out Speed Muscle after winning the Open The Dream Gate Championship at the 2019 Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival on July 21. The match was announced on August 19. The event also featured the celebration of Dragon Gate 20th Anniversary with Último Dragón, The Great Sasuke, Jinsei Shinzaki and Dragon Kid against Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, BxB Hulk, KAI and Kagetora). On July 21 at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, Dragón made his return to the promotion after 15 years, teaming with Masato Yoshino and Dragon Kid in a winning effort against Masaaki Mochizuki, Shuji Kondo and Takuya Sugawara, Afterwards, Kid, Yoshino, Mochizuki, Kondo and Sugawara asked Dragón to return to the promotion one more time. Dragón was initially reluctant, but ended up accepting. Event Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with the Dragon Gate intro and then Katsuya Ichikawa and Dragon Kid on commentary, which was followed by the full match card of the event. In the first official match for the show, MaxiMuM (Jason Lee and Kaito Ishida) faced Mochizuki Dojo (Hyou Watanabe and Keisuke Okuda). Before the match, Ishida and Okuda had a hated confrontation, in which they were seperated by Takayuki Yagi. In the end, Watanabe accidently hit Okuda with a Diving Dropkick leading to Ishida hit Okuda with a German Suplex for the win. After the match, Ishida and Okuda would brawl having to be separated by their stablemates and Takayuki Yagi. Next it was, a 12-man Battle Royal between Ryo Saito, "brother" YASSHI, Masaaki Mochizuki, Mondai Ryu, Don Fujii, Ryo Saito, Gamma, K-ness., Martin Kirby, Jimmy, Yasushi Kanda, Takashi Yoshida and Kazma Sakamoto. Wrestlers worked to eliminate each other. In the end, Saito would hit the SaiRyo Rocket on Yoshida to win the match. After the match, Saito would congratulate the other participants, Mochizuki would pretend to shake Saito's hand and instead hit him with a low blow and leave the arena, followed by Fujii who also hit him with a low blow, as the rest of the wrestlers would leave the arena. (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi, who defeated Ben-K and Shun Skywalker at the event]] Next it was, a six-man tag team match between Chihiro Hashimoto, DASH Chisako and Meiko Satomura against "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa, Nanae Takahashi and Yosuke♡Santa Maria. Before the match, Maria would talk about her opponents. In the end, Takashi would hit a Suplex in the corner followed by Hashimoto, Chisako and Satomura, Ichikawa would grab a chair and try to attack Hashimoto, Chisako, Satomura, Takahashi and Maria but ended being hit with it, Hashimoto would hit Ichikawa with a Rolling Senton to win the match. After the match, both opponents would show sign of respect and bowing to the crowd and leave the arena. Next it was it was a six-man tag team match between Natural Vibes (Kzy, Susumu Yokosuka and Punch Tominaga) against R.E.D (Eita, Big R Shimizu and Diamante). In the end, Eita was about to hit Tominaga with a chair, Takayuki Yagi would grab the chair, Eita would attack Yagi and hit Tominaga with a chair, R.E.D would attack Natural Vibes and Tominaga. Eita would start bitting the crowd and proclaim that R.E.D would be the new face of Dragon Gate. After that, R.E.D would attack Kzy and Tominaga and Eita would toss Kzy out of the ring. In the semi-main event, Speed Muscle (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi) faced Ben-K and Shun Skywalker. In the end, Doi would hit the Doi 555 followed by the Bakatare Sliding Kick ''on Skywalker to win the match. After the match, Doi would tell Skywalker that he was on a lower level than Speed Muscle. Main event In the main event, it was an eight-man tag team match, between Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, BxB Hulk, KAI and Kagetora) against Último Dragón, The Great Sasuke, Jinsei Shinzaki and Dragon Kid. In the end, YAMATO would hit the ''Ragnarok on Kid to win the match. After the match, YAMATO would call out Dragón and he would thank the crowd and talk about the Dragon Gate's 20th Anniversary, he would followed by YAMATO who thanked the crowd and leave the arena. Aftermath On October 20, Shun Skywalker asked Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino to a rematch from the event, Doi and Yoshino accepted and the match was made official on November 7th. Results Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:The Gate of Origin